Wipeout Wild Kratts style
by AshleyHawk
Summary: The Kratt brothers along with the crew and the Sutton Sisters are invited the the popular game show called Wipeout! Things are gonna get WILD! Wipeout with the Wild Kratts! Who Will Win! And Who Will Go Down! I got this idea while watching wipeout and by Wild Kratts Super Fan 1! Enjoy R and R!
1. Chapter Uno!

**Wild Kratts Wipeout**

**Hello welcome again! I have finally added another story! YAY! And today I'm going to introduce two new characters based on two good friends of mine! They are like the kratt bros only they are sisters and their last name is Sutton but they are going to by Sutt in my story just because it sounds more like kratt and they both end in two tt's :) So on with the introduction...**

** *grabs a microphone* drum roll please thumpthumpthump *INTRODUCING EMILY AND LAINEY SUTT (Lainey is also known as lainz)  
*everyone in the backgound cheers*  
Ok Emily is kinda like Martin including looks (as in blonde hair and blue eyes) and likes (as in favorite color being blue) and personality and Lainey is also kinda like Chris also including looks (brown hair and eyes) and likes (color green) and personality so if you want to know more about them read this story!  
*DISCLAIMER*  
{Oh and just so we are clear I do not own Wild Kratts and OBVIOUSLY not my friends Emily and Lainey Sutton but I do however own the characters of Emily and Lainey (or lainz) Sutt even though they are exactly like them in personality and appearance} And sorry Wild Kratts Super Fan1 for not asking your permission in kinda sorta using your story but i couldnt help it sorry I just had to continue it! SORRY :( hope you can forgive me!**

**So here it goes...**

Chapter 1

By: Animallover

John A:*grabs mic* Hello! And welcome to another episode of Wipeout. Im John A and this is john H. Now today, it'll be a little...shall we say... different than other episodes.

JH: Because it's time for Wild Kratts Wipeout!

JA: Yes! We're gonna settle just once and for all who will win, and who will wipeout.

JH: What are you wearing?

JA: this is my adventure outfit!

JH: Okay?  
anyway, here's how today's obstacle course will work...

JA: In this episode of Wipeout, the first round is the Qualifier. It's made of four obstacles. The Topple Towers, Sucker Punch...

JH: That'll be fun to watch.

JA: Ok? Anyway, then we have the Big Balls...

JH: My personal favorite.

JA: And finally...the Cookie Cutter.

JH: Now, as we all know, since this is Wild Kratts Wipeout, there will not be twenty four contestants...well...are Zach, Donita, and Gourmand here?

JA: No. Zach chickened out, Donita didn't want to get her outfit dirty, and we didn't even ask Gourmand.

JH: Why?!

JA: Why do you think?

JH:...Oh yeah. okay! So...let's head over to Jill Wagner she's down at the course with all of our contestants.

Jill: Okay everyone. Our first contestant onto the obstacle coarse is... Aviva!

Aviva: *calls behind her* Remember bros! Loser buys dinner! *starts off, but slips on her way down* Woah this is slipper than it looks!

Martin: Aviva! It's already been one second and you're already down?!

Jh: Yeah...she is definitely buying lunch.  
Ja: uuh? Wrong meal John.  
Jh: ...oh sorry.  
Ja: Okay, she has made her way over the Topple Towers, let's see if she can make it over this next obstacle.

Aviva: *tries to jump onto the next stack of blocks, but slips and falls head over heels into the mud*

Jh: Whoops. Spoke too soon.

Ja: You always speak too soon.

Aviva: OMG! THAT'S COLD!

Koki: Okay, which one of you two added ice cubes? *looks and the kratt bros*

Chris: *looks at Martin with the Really? look*

Martin:...what?

Koki: *slaps forehead*

Aviva: I'll never understand why the bros love mud!

Bros in unison: because it cool!

Jill: Then they'll love that obstacle. Okay, next up is the Sucker Punch. Let's at least see if she can make it out of that in one piece.

Martin: *grabs popcorn*

Chris: Uh...are food and drinks allowed in the building?

Martin: all she has to do is hang onto the rocks without getting punched into the mud.

*everyone watches as Aviva hangs on, even though she just got punched right in the stomach, then the head, then she's down for the count*

Jimmy: ...Wow. That looked painful.

*replay*

Jh: Yeah, probably got that right between the eyes.

Ja: Let's hope she doesn't sue us.

Jh: oh that would be bad... Okay now on to the The Big Balls!

Chris: Oh! *grabs popcorn from Martins hands*

Martin: Hey! *tries to grab bag back from Chris*

Chris: Looks like Aviva will have to jump like a frog on lilypads to get to the other side.

Aviva: Oh! Come on! I hate these things!

Martin: Hey! It's a lot of fun to watch.

Aviva: *jumps on one, but then face plants before sliding into the water*

Jh: *laughs* Oh no! Face plant!

Ja: Although, look at the replay it was pretty graceful.

*plays instant replay*

Jh: Yeah as graceful you can be wipingout!

Aviva: *swims to the Cookie Cutter*

Koki: C'mon Aviva! You can do it!

Jill: Okay, now...all she has to do to stop the clock by swing  
on that rope into the cookie cutter man. Easy enough right?

Aviva: *swings and actually sticks the landing* YES! WHOO!

Ja: I think that was the first obstacle that she actually made it across.

Jill: Your time is... Is there anything you'd like to say?

Aviva: *points to camera* Beat that Bros!

Martin: *sits back in his chair* Wow. Don't go talking trash talk just yet Aviva! I'm up next! *Martin stands up and runs over to the starting point*

**So there it is and the naxt chapter will be all me I SWEAR!**


	2. Chapter Dos

**Wipeout Wild Kratts style**  
**Chapter Dos**  
**By: Animallover**

**Hey Y'all welcome to me next chapter of Wipeout Wild Kratts Style! I' so excited! Hope y'all enjoy! Please R + R! Thanxs!**

Jill: Up next is Martin William Kratt!

Martin: How does everyone know my middle name?*looks at Chris*

Chris: *looks around whistling*

Martin: *rolls his eyes* whatever.

*HONK*

Jh: And he's off!

Martin: *jumps quickly and swiftly from one topple tower to the next*

Chris: YEAH GO MARTIN!

*plays instant replay*  
Jh: Wow just look at him go he is a master on the topple towers, John.  
Ja: Yeah you got that right!

Martin: *has a slight stumble on the last tower but still reaches the safety zone before the next obstacle*

Chris: Way to stick the land bro!

Martin: You know it bro!

Jill: now Martin is at the Sucker Punch...

*everyones eyes are fixed on martin as he hangs on to the wall, even though he is got punched right in the nose, then stumbles into the muddy water*

Ja: OOh Wipeout!  
*plays instant replay*  
Jh: Yeah no kinding he got it nose.  
Ja: that looked painful!  
Jh: yeah glad it wasn't me!

Martin:*approaches the big balls with confidence*

Chris: You got this bro! Just be the frog! *Chris jumps up and down cheering for his brother*

Martin: Be the frog..be the frog..*Martin jumps onto the first ball then takes off, chanting Be the frog over and over until he is at the end* I made it past the big balls!

Aviva: What how?!

Martin: Oh Yeah that's just how us kratts work!

Aviva: Well let's see if Chris can make it then! *Aviva looks at Chris*

Chris:*smiles but is a little doubtful about making it but refuses to show it*

Jill: martin is at the cookie cutter lets see if he can do it!  
Jh: I don't know do frogs swing on vines.  
Ja: not that I know of.  
Jh: well here goes the frog!

Martin: *gets ready to swing, trying to find the right position, finds it and swings!*

*Everyone watches as Martin swings and smashes into the wall with the cut out shape of a man*

Jh: Ooh told you frogs can't swing!

Jill: Matin your time is 1:43. Anything you want to say?

Martin:*raises his hand in the air* I Have the best score! I'm in the lead!

Chris: yeah for now until I go!

Martin: we'll see about that!

Koki: sorry brothers but your going down! *walks up to the starting point*

Jill: Here we have Koki getting ready to take on the corse! Koki is there anything you would like to say?

Koki: I'm here to win this thing! *gets into running position*

Jill: ok John get ready to start that timer!  
Jh: Which John?  
Jill: Which ever starts the timer!  
Jh: Oh right... Hey that's me!  
Jill: *Shakes her head*

** HONK**  
Ja: and she's off!

Koki: *Takes of fast maybe a little too fast she stumbles and slides down the ramp* Woah!

Aviva: Ha I told you it was slipery!

Martin: it wasn't that bad, your exaggerating.

Aviva: *rolls her eyes at him*

Koki: *approaches the topple towers and jumps on the first and before it falls, jumps to the next but ends up losing her balance and falls face first into the mud*

Ja: Ooh hope she enjoys her mud facial

Jh: You know we should make people pay for mud facial.

Ja: Are you suggesting we make people pay to Wipeout in the mud?

Jh: well the idea sounded cooler in my mind.

Ja: Ok moving on Koki is now about to go against the sucker punch.

Koki: *at the sucker punch, Koki is a little hesitant but then decides to go for it but as soon as she does she gets punched rigth in the face knocking her into the mud* Uhh again Why mud?!

Jh: cause we simply enjoy watching people land on their face into a very dirty substance.

Ja: Oh is that all!

Koki: *now at the big ball, getting ready to jump on the first big ball*

*everyone is watching as Koki takes a jumps for it but the ball launches her sending her flying into the water*

Aviva: *see brothers it's like impossible!

Martin: I told you not for us kratts!

Chris: Yeah and I'll prove it! I hope *witspers under his breath hoping nobody hears him*

Martin: I heard that Chris!

Chris: *smiles and rolls his eyes*

Koki: now approaching the cookie cutter exhausted*

Jh: looks like she is getting a little tired..

Ja: you think? *looks at him with a sarcastic look*

Koki is now attempting the cookie cutter. She takes a swing and it's looking good until she slips and bangs into the wall with the Ginger bread man shape cut out.

*instant replay*  
JA: oh that looked painful *winces at the way it looked*

JH: yeah but hilarious! *laughs*

Koki walks up to the finish platform and collapses on it exhausted.

Jill: Ooh your time is 2:03! That's a good score you are in second so far how do you feel? *point microphone at koki who is still laying on the platform*

Koki: that *breath* was *breath* harder *breath* than it looks.

JH: yep thats how we designed it!

Martin: Yes I'm still in the lead! *Martin cheers*

Chris: yeah well not for long it's my turn!

**Well that's chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed! Please R + R (thats rate and review ;) ANIMALLOVER OUT!**


	3. Chapter Tres

Hello folks and welcome to Chapter Three! Me:*doing happy dance* Sorry it took so long I'm trying to balance school and my stories and right now sadly school is more important so sorry if there are slow updates. Please enjoy the new Chapter R&amp;R as usual!

Martin: Yes I'm still in the lead! *Martin cheers*

Chris: yeah well not for long it's my turn!

Jill: Up next is Chris Kratt! Martins younger brother and best friend. He is also a better climber. So lets see what he can do!

*Horn sounds*

Jh: And he's off!

Ja: look at him go John he looks like a professional!

Chris: *jumps fast like lighting from one topple tower to the next*

Martin: Yeah that's my bro!

Ja: Wow look at him go let's play that back!

*plays instant replay*  
Jh: Wow just Wow he is like a cheetah on a sugar high, John.

Ja: John cheetahs dont get sugar highs.

Jh: Yeah well if they did he looks sorta like one.

Ja: *shakes his head at John* Ok up next is the Sucker Punch.

Chris: *races across the last tower and reaches the safety zone quickly moving to the next obstacle*

Martin: Way to stick the land bro!

Chris: Thanks bro!

Jill: Now Chris is crossing the Sucker Punch...

*everyone is watching Chris as he runs across the wall, dogging the punches then he gets punched right in the stomach but skillfully recovers and reaches the end*

Ja: OOh That looked painful!

*plays instant replay*  
Jh: Yeah no kinding he got the air knocked out of him with that one!

Ja: yeah glad it wasn't me!

Chris: *steps up to the big balls with confidence*

Martin: You got this little bro! Your a kratt! I know you can do it! *Martin cheers for his baby brother*

Chris: I'm a kratt. I'm a kratt... Martin made it then so can I *Chris jumps onto the first ball tests its wobbliness by slightly bouncing up and down*

Martin: Just go for it Chris!

Chris *then takes off, hoping on on after another perfectly*

Aviva: this can't be happening!

Chris: *ninja flips to the end* Yes! I made it past the dreaded big balls!

Aviva: What how in the?!

Martin: Oh Yeah! I tried telling you Aviva that's just how us kratts operate!

Aviva: Yeah yeah *Aviva pouts slightly irritated*

Chris: *makes his way to the Cookie Cutter*

Jill: Chris is at the cookie cutter lets see if he can make it across! *turns around to watch*

Jh: If he makes this last obstacle he will have a perfect score!

Ja: let just hope you didnt speak too soon.

Jh: Opps forget I said that!

Ja: Said what?

Jh: oh forget I said that If he makes this last obstacle he will have a perfect score.

Ja: You said it again!

Jh: Oh sorry I'll stop talking now.

Chris: *gets into swinging position, trying to find the right height to grab the rope, calculates it and swings!*

*Everyone holds their breath as Chris swings and glides through the wall with the cut out shape of a cookie man*

Jh: Ooh told you he would get a perfect score!

Ja: ugh *rolls his eyes*

Jill: Chris your time is 1:32. 10 seconds faster than your brother!

Chris: *throws his hands in the air shouting* I Beat my Brother! I'm now in the lead with a perfect score!

Koki: well Jimmy hasn't gone yet though

Jimmy: *walks up to the starting platform nervously*

*HONK*  
Jh: Okay, he has made his way to the Topple Towers, let's see if he can make it over the obstacle of the topple towers.

Jimmy: *tries to jump onto the stack of blocks, but the tower crumples and he falls face first into the mud*

Jh: Whoops. Spoke too soon again!

Ja: You gotta stop doing that! *scolds the other man named John*

Jh: What?! It's not my fault!

*everyones eyes are fixed on jimmy as he hangs onto the, even though he is getting hit everywhere, then he makes it to the end*

Jh: Wow he made it!

Ja: Why do you seem so surprised?

Jh: I don't know Isn't anyone else a little surprised? *asks audience*

*everyone is watching as Jimmy takes a jump for it but the ball launches him sending him to next obstacle*

*Everyones mouths are open*

Jh: What?'How did he so that?!

Ja: Is that even aloud?

Jh: Yeah I guess so.

*Now Jimmy at the cookies cutter gages his distance and swings but unfortunate for him he was sligthly off causing his to slam into the wall*

Jh: Let's watch the replay!

*instant replay*

Ja:Ooohh that's gonna hurt in the morning!

Jh: What do you mean it is morning?

Ja: Uhh Jonh its a figure of speech.

Jh: oh ok that makes perfect sense! *mouths "no it doesn't" to the audience*

*Jimmy climbs out of the water exhausted and collapses on the safety zone*

Jill: good job Jimmy your time is 2:45!

Chris: Yes! I'm the winner of this round! *Chris does happy dance*

Jimmy: well If this was a video game I would totally beat all of you!

Koki: *shakes her head laughing slightly* sorry JZ better luck next round.

Well there you have it folks Chapter three hope you enjoyed! As always R&amp;R! See you later my lovely peeps! 


End file.
